Saved by the Blitzkrieg Wolves
by BeckyTao
Summary: Ever wonder what kind of experiments were performed on the Blitz boys when they were at the Abbey? I'm basing this story on one of them. All the teams were on the plane heading back from the Russia tournament and they have an acident. New chapter inside!
1. Accident?

"Is everyone alright?" Shouted the twin haired Russian blader to the other victims of the crash. Luckily he recieved no answers that would worry him but he recieved a few groans and moans as several teens started to move. The young Russian that the whole world knew as Kai Hiwatari had been the first to recover and was soon checking on everyone especially the love of his life.

Kai turned to the blonde spanish captian of the Barthez Battalion; Miguel, who had been sat next to him on the journey from Russia to Japan. "Miguel? Are you alright?"

Said Blonde sat up holding his head but he had no visable sign of any injuries, Miguel looked up to his boyfriend and nodded. "I'm fine just a headache, are you alright?" Kai nodded as he helped Miguel to his feet and they began to check on the others.

None of them had expected this to happen but out of nowhere the plane began to malfunction and it crashed somewhere in the Russian mountains miles away from civilasation. This was not how they had expected to leave Russia, but all the teams that where heading back to Japan after the Russian tournement and with a little sweet talking from Kai (I know strange but he did) he managed the Blitz Boys to leave the Abbey and join them. They had all been forgiven because of Boris' influence and they had accepted Kai again.

"Can everyone get up?" Since the incident Kai had immediatly taken charge of the situation in order to ensure they survive. Kai and Miguel began to check on their teams and the others that were near them.

Kai went over to his team and the first he found was Ray, "You alright Ray?" As the neko-jin moved Kai noticed that he was clutching his arm. That wasnt a good sign at all.

"I've hurt my arm Kai..." Ray managed to stand up from the position he was in, which wasnt very comfortable. His seat had moved from the impact and it was sitting on it's side. The Phoenix immediatly checked his arm over with the limited first aid that he knew, _I dont think it's broken, better let Spencer have a look_. "I dont think it's broken but you better let Spencer have a look"

Ray looked alittle confused. "Spencer?"

"Yeah he's trained as a doctor so dont worry" Kai said reassuringly to the Chinese Blader. "SPENCER!!"

A few moments later the blader that Kai called for was at his side and he looked a little worse for ware but at least he wasnt injured. "What do you need Kai?"

Kai inclined his head to the Neko-jin, "He's hurt his arm, i dont think it's broken but you're more qualified than i am"

Spencer nodded and began to check on the arm that was causing Ray pain and after a few minutes the lilac haired Russian he was finished. "I'm affraid you've dislocated your shoulder, i'll need to put it back in place and put it in a sling and you'll be fine" Spencer turned to Kai. "I'll deal with this check on the others, if anyone is hurt send them to me."

Kai nodded and continued his check, thankfully Max, Tyson and the Chief were all fine just a little dazed. Kai told them to start collecting provisions such as food, water and warm blankets because they were trapped in the Russian mountians and it got cold.

"Team Captians come here" Kai wanted and overall report of the teams and all the captains gathered near him. "How are your teams?"

"My team are alright" Answered the captian of the Majestics; Robert.

"Same here Kai" Spoke the captains of the Blitzkrieg team and the Barthez Battalion; Tala and Miguel, the latter standing with Kai.

"Kevin hit his head and Mariah's leg was trapped but she cut it" Lee was worried about his teamates.

Kai was glad that all the teams were basically fine with a few minor injuries. "Ok, Lee get Kevin and Mariah to Spencer and he'll sort them out...Tala check on the pilot" The redhead Russian nodded and left for the front of the wrecked plane and Lee went back to his team with Robert's help and took them to Spencer as Kai told them.

Miguel was shaking a bit and Kai quickly wrapped his arms around him, "Miguel...it's alright now it's just shock"

Miguel looked up to his love and snuggled into his embrace, "I know...i'm fine...what are we going to do?"

"We need to get organised and we need to make sure everyone's alright" Kai paused a moment to kiss Miguel on his forehead. "We could be here for a little while so we need to gather supplies because it gets cold here"

"KAI!!!"

The aforementioned blader turned to see his redheaded friend return from the front of the plane, he looked shocked and serious. "What is it Tala?"

Before Tala spoke out he saw that Miguel was with the younger Russian and the look on his face was indicator enough that he was suffering from shock and this wasnt something that he needed to hear at the minute, so Tala decided to speak their native language. "**Kai, the pilots dead but i dont think it was from the crash**"

The younger Russian realised what Tala was doing, he hated doing this to Miguel but it was for the best. "**Why? What did you see Tala?**"

"**There was a gun rigged to the back of the pilot's seat...i think he moved his seat forward and the gun went off**" Answered Tala, this was all very troubling. **"He was shot in the back of the head and he didnt know about it...i think it was deliberate. someone didnt want this plane to reach Japan**"

Someone had planned the plane crash!!! Who could possibly want a majority of the blading teams dead? Tala caught on to Kai's thinking, **"Someone wanted all of us out of the picture...and i have a good idea who"**

**"Boris and Voltaire...this is right up their alley" **Concluded Kai and Tala had to agree with him. **"Dont tell the others yet we need to get out of this first"**

**"Fine, trust us to get stranded out here during winter...we'll be fine but the others arent used to the cold as we are" **Tala did have a point and neither of them wanted to lose their friends or the ones that they loved. Kai had Miguel, as they got together after the events in Russia. Let's say that Kai was a little confused to why the blonde adonis could possibly love him but he did like him and they both confessed their feelings towards each other.

Tala on the other hand had the silver haired blader; King which was strange but after the Blitz boys returned everyone's bit beasts and they all got to know them, Tala and King were drawn to each other. Bryan also had someone and that happened to be Claude from the Barthez Battalion, they were so alike and they had the same interests so they got on well together. Spencer was still single but he had his eye on someone...(I wont tell just yet)

"What's wrong Kai?" Miguel was beginning to wonder what was wrong because he found out that if something was wrong Kai would revert to Russian to speak to his Russian friends. Kai sighed as he knew he would have to say something to his new found love, but he didnt want ot worry him. "The pilot didnt survive Miguel..."

Miguel saddened as he heard that and he held onto Kai for comfort, which Kai gave to Miguel. They decided to check on the bladers that were injured, Spencer had relocated to an open area of the plane and was checking all his patients. "Spenc how's it going?"

"I need something to use as a sling for Ray and everyone checks out. I'll just need to keep an eye on Kevin" Kai looked over to the green haired boy as he was sat down with Mariah and Lee. Suddenly Kai had a thought and he removed his scarf and gave it to Spencer. "Here use this"

Spencer nodded and took the offered garment from Kai and proceeded to make a sling for Ray's left arm. The Chinese blader was panting a little but that was to be expected having to reset a dislocated shoulder, Kai should know he's had his fair share. "Ray?"

The Chinese blader smiled and winced as Spencer put the sling on his arm. "I'll be fine Kai...where exactly did we crash?"

"In the Russian mountains...a fair distance from the nearest city or town. We're going to have to prepare for the night" Replied Kai, "It's going to get cold"

The next couple of hours was sorted by everyone gathering what they could to ensure that they were going to be warm and that they would have food to keep them going. G-rev had managed to find the food stores of the plane and luckily most of it was still there considering their was a hole in the wall. Most of their luggage was still in tact so they had an supply of clothing for warmth.

"It's starting to get dark outside" Announced Johnny from the Majestics as he looked out from one of the planes still intact windows, they had covered up the rest to keep the snow and the cold out as much as possible.

"Wrap up warm everyone" That wasnt a suggestion, it was an order. In this environment the Blitz Boys were the experts.

They all did as much as they could. It wasnt much but under the watchful eyes of those who had lived in the cold country of Russia, they had created a warm sleeping area. They all sat together and ate some food that would hopefully make the night more bearable.

"**How long do you think it'll take them to realise that we've gone missing**"

The red head turned to look at the one who spoke to him, **"I dont know, but i had a look at the equipment there could possibly be an emergency beacon but i think it was damaged."**

Kai looked to Tala and Bryan, **"I'll get Kenny to look at it tomorrow, he might be able to get it working" **Kai gave a side glance to the one that could possible save them all, he had fallen asleep with his precious laptop. "**We better get some sleep guys...make sure everyone is wrapped up tight, they arent as used to the cold as we are."**

The other Russian bladers did just that before they got comfy themselves, Kai had snuggled up with Miguel as made sure the blonde was wrapped up nice and warm. "You warm enough Miguel"

The blonde nodded as he melted into Kai's arms wrapped around his waist. "What were you talking to Tala and Bryan about?"

Kai smiled, when he was with the Blitz boys he found it easier to talk to them in their native language because they could transfer information between them quicker. "Just about plans for tomorrow and making sure everyone is wrapped up nice and warm, you're not as use to the cold as we are"

"Try to get some sleep everyone" All the bladers hudled together closer and they all tried to get to sleep.


	2. News

The next morning the sun shone in through the holes in the plane welcoming the people and the life of the planet to the morning...Several bladers had awoken. "Wow that was cold last night" Whined Enrique as he stretched whilst putting his big jacket on.

"Well we are in Russia and it is winter Genius!" Stated the bit beast thta belonged to The Chief. She was in working condition but unfortunatly she couldnt get any connection to the outside world and that ment no way of contacting Mr Dickenson, which in turn ment they couldnt get help anytime soon. To add to their bad luck, all of the bladers that had cell phones discovered that they couldnt get signal or their batteries were dying, so that wasnt an option either.

Kai had pointed out to Kenny that the plane had a beacon but it was damaged, could he possibly fix it. Kenny stated that he would have to examine the equipment to see if he and Dizzi could fix it, but he would need his kit for any damage repairs. Deciding to wait and see if he could actually fix it, Tala led the boy to the beacon. Luckily during the night, the Russians had removed the body under the cover of darkness so not to disturb anyone with the sight of the pilot...it wasnt pretty.

As they waited for news from Kenny everyone else sat together in the clearing they had made. "I cant believe it was so cold last night! I couldnt stop shivering" Announced Tyson in his whiney voice but most of the bladers agreed with the bluenette, it had been cold.

"And it's going to get worse Tyson...Winter in Russia can be brutal" Bryan stated as he held onto Claude, inside he was worrying constantly for his love. Claude was from a hot country and now he had to survive in one of the coldest. Kai was also worried about Miguel but he knew better, Miguel was strong and tough...he would suvive, he just stubborn that way.

"So how are we going to get out of this one? We have no way of contacting anyone for help and the Russian mountains as far as i know are massive" Aaron stated as he thought out loud. "It could take them forever to find us"

"I'm sure the BBA and the others are looking for us as we speak" Oliver wanted to calm the spanish boy down, it was no use getting all worked up about it. They needed to remain calm and positive.

Moments later Tala and Kenny returned from the front of the plane. The shorter reported the news on the repairs that the emergency beacon would need. "The good new is that i might be able to fix it." Good news first then came the bad. "I dont know how long it'll take me and if it'll work" Grev could tell that their Chief was downcast so Tyson tried to cheer him up.

"Don't worry Chief i'm sure you can fix it, you can fix anything!"

A brief smile from Kenny confinsed Tyson his work was done


	3. Blitzkrieg Wolves

"Kai's it's the only way to get help for the others" Kai knew Tala was right but that didnt mean he liked it, he wasnt comfortable with revealing their ability to the other teams. They would ask questions and their partners might not react in a positive way. But it was a risk they would have to take in order to ensure that they would survive.

"I know Tala...we have no choice"

They decided that only Kai, Tala and Bryan should go they thought it best to leave Ian behind because he was too young and the other teams might need Spencer so he was staying behind as well. They gathered everyone together.

"We've decided that Tala, Bryan and me will leave tommorrow to get help"

"You mean out there! You'd never survive!" Max did have a point, but they didnt know their special ability.

"It would take to long to fully explain so we'll show you, guys"

The three that were leaving to get help all stood together and closed their eyes. They felt the change, they could feel the painful changes as their bodies realighned themselves for their new forms. Skin was covered with various shades of long, thick fur and their clothes seemed to melt and disappear into their bodies. They all grunted in pain as each of them collapsed on all fours, bones cracking and fixing themselves; it wasnt a pleasant sight.

Their faces disappeared and changed to that of a canine, they retained their eye colour so you could tell each of the newly forming wolves apart. Arms became legs, hands became paws and at the end of the spine sprouted a tail covered in fur.

Everyone just stared as the three Russians completed their transformation, the two that werent going with them visably winced throughout the whole thing, they knew how painful it was to change. The Abbey spared them no pain,they relished in the pain that they caused them.

It was finally over, and where Kai, Tala and Bryan once were now stood three very different wolves. Miguel was speechless at what his boyfriend had just done in front of them, he looked at the wolf that stood where Kai once was. The wolf had an almost blueish coat and four shark fins were visable on it's face, this wolf's most distinct feature was it's crimson red eyes and they stared at the blonde.

"Kai?"

The blue tinted wolf nodded it's head and took a step towards the blonde, Miguel knelt dowm next the wolf looked into his eyes. "Is that really you?" Again the nodded and nuzzled the blonde's hand. "How is this possible?"

However, being in this form ment that they couldnt talk but thankfully Spencer stepped in. "Quite a few years ago, the Abbey went through a animal genetics phase. They wanted to see if they could produce bladers with certain animal traits." Spencer paused as he thought about those dreadful sessions in the labs that they all went through. "We were among the first subjects to survive the process...but it backfired."

"How?"

Ian took over for Spencer, it was a touchy subject for all of them. "It gave us the ability to change into the animal we were infused with but we retained none of its abilities...so it was scrapped"

This was horrible news for them to hear...the team that they now called friends had been experimented on and they had this ability. Miguel wrapped his arms around the wolf that was his love and looked at him reassuringly. "I know what you're thinking and this changes nothing between us"

"So uh, how long do you...do you stay like that?" Trust Tyson to make a simple question come out so awkward.

Spencer answered for them. "As long as we want...but they'll change back soon. I suggest putting of leaving until early tomorrow. You'll need a good nights rest"

Before anyone could say anything else the wolf that was Tala had walked up behind the unsuspecting Kai and bite down on his tail. This caused Kai to yelp in surprise and he turned to look at Tala, snarling. Tala took up a stance that shouted 'just try it!'

Kai turned away from Miguel and attacked the red tinted wolf, they rolled around in the snow...each of them trying to gain the upper paw as it were. They were play fighting but Bryan didnt join in, he went over to Claude and sat next to him. The spanish boy layed a hand on Bryan's ear and scratched it, he smiled when he recieved a low growl of pleasure and the wolf leant into the scratch; tail wagging.

"You're so adorable Bryan"

Many of the blader retreated to the warmth of the wrecked plane but a few remained outside to watch Kai and Tala fight in their wolf form, it was just too interesting to watch. They rolled around kicking up snow as the tried to defeat the other but in the end it was Kai how had won the fight by Tala displaying submissive behaviours to him. Kai licked Tala in a reassurance gesture and the pair rejoined the others.

Kai went straight to Miguel and proudly sat at his side, the blonde chuckled and petted on Kai on the head. "That's my Phoenix...you're enjoying yourself"

The defeated Tala had walked over to Spencer and tugged on his shirt sleeve, that obviously ment something as Spencer sighed."Do you really have to Tala?"

Nod.

"Fine, but only a couple ok!" Spencer entered the plane and moments later returned with what looked like an old ball that was left by someone. Before anyone could question the tall Russian, Spencer threw the ball out into the snow and to their shock, Tala ran after it. _He was playing fetch?! The badass Russian was playing a game?_

Tala sniffed through the snow for a few minutes and he returned with the ball in his mouth; tail wagging. "What the hell is he doing? He's playing fetch!!!" The normally redhead Russian dropped the ball into Spencer's waiting hand and snarled at the Captain of the white Tigers. "Uh sorry Tala?"

Spencer continued to play with Tala, Miguel glanced at Kai and he smirked...he could tell Kai wanted to join in Tala's game but his pride was stopping him. Miguel could see his red eyes following Tala as well as his tail wagging ever so slightly, it was adorable but he wanted Kai to relax and have fun despite their situation. "Want to join in Kai?"

The wolf that was Kai looked at the blonde with a look that said 'What!' Miguel just smiled as he pulled out a ball from his pocket, the blonde never knew why he carried the ball but he had a habit of it and he let Kai see it. "Dont worry if they say anything then they'll have me to deal with"

Miguel saw the acception in those crimson eyes and he threw the ball out into the snow, the others looked to Miguel as he had thrown out another ball but it wasnt for Tala as he had the ball that Spencer threw. To their surprise the wolf that was the enigmatic Kai Hiwatari ran out into the snow in search of the ball...It didnt take long for Kai to find it and he returned to Miguel with the ball and placed it in his awaiting hand.

The blonde repeated the action and as previous it didnt take Kai long to find the object and return it to Miguel...it was a cute sight to see, despite their desperate situation. "Anyone says one word..." Miguel didnt need to say anything and just to be safe Kai backed him up with a snarl showing his sharp canine teeth.

Lets just say no one dared to say a word.

After a while everyone was starting to get hungry, it was decided that they would all eat together so they could conreserve the food that they had. The three Russians were prepared to return to their normal forms, it was just as painful to change as it was to change back...the Abbey made sure of that. All three of them collapsed to their knees as their transformation ended, Miguel went to Kai's side as Claude went to Bryan's, Spencer went to Tala's side.

"Are you alright?"

All three nodded and they all stood up, it was a painful change but they could all handle pain, they had grown used to it. Spencer made sure that they were alright and they all proceeded to eat together.

"Does it hurt? When you change i mean" Miguel wanted to know more about Kai and he was slowly learning more and more each day. Kai sighed as he ate with Miguel.

"Yeah it does...but it's bareable. After the change is over the mind is almost split in two, my mind and the mind of a wolf" Kai spoke in an almost cryptic way but he was very clear about what he was saying. "It's my mind is part of the wolf but i'm in control...it's a different experience"

"I still cant believe this...how could they do that to all of you?"

Kai sighed as he thought of Voltaire and Boris, when he was in the Abbey in his younger days. "Their goal for world domination justified everything to them..." It was hard to believe that was how Biovolt justify everything that they did to the young bladers that they took in and brainwashed.

"Oh Kai" Miguel saw Kai in a new light, of course he knew the blunette was strong but now he knew more about the way Kai is and how he became the person he is today. Kai smiled as Miguel suddenly held him close not caring that the others were there.


	4. We must go

**Yeah a new chapter!!! I know it's short but I am writing more ok will put up new chapter soon ok possibly tomorrow before I go back to Uni. Enjoy and please review, tell me if it good or bad I don't mind…**

The next morning...

"Don't worry we'll be fine..." It was time for the three Russians to make the long journey to the nearest civilization for help for the rest of the bladers. Although the others were worried about the trio, Miguel and Claude were the most worried...it was their boyfriends that would be out there in the cold risking their lives in order to save them all.

"That doesn't stop us worrying..." Claude had a point but they all knew that Tala, Kai and Bryan were their only hope of being rescued anytime soon.

Kai took a hold of Miguel and planted a passionate and deep kiss on his lips, "We'll be fine, we will get help" Miguel knew that he had no hope of resisting Kai's crimson orbs; he just didn't want his boyfriend to get hurt in the Russian Wilderness. It was a place that was dangerous and they all knew that. "That's a promise..."

Claude held onto his love and looked him in the eye, "That goes for you too, no reckless stuff ok!" The Tall Russian looked at the silver haired Spaniard with his best mock-I'm hurt- look.

"Would i ever do that?" He got that look and turned serious, "I promise I'll be careful ok" Bryan sealed that promise with a kiss.

Spencer coughed to get their attention, "You better get going the longer we wait the longer we have to wait here" The Russian was right of course, so the three that were supposed to leave stood away from the others and focused on changing.

They went through the pain just like last time, and now stood three wolves ready to enter the Russian wilderness. "Now i want you to be careful, just head east there should be a town in the area" They were all hoping that the brief link that Dizzi managed to get of their location was correct.

The three wolves howled together before turning away and the trio ran east.

"I hope they'll be ok" Spencer thought to himself; he knew they could all take care of each other but he was the oldest Blitz Boy and he wanted to keep his surrogate brothers safe. The Whale knew that this was the only way that they could get any sort of help to them quickly but that didn't stop him worrying like mad for the trio now out of sight.

The Russian suddenly felt a reassuring hand on his shoulder and he turned around to see that it belonged to the German noble; Robert. The purple haired German smiled at him with a comforting smile that had taken the Russian's heart.

Yes, Spencer admitted to himself that he had a thing for the German but he never voiced it or acted upon it. The pair had gotten to know each other well and he didn't want to risk the friendship that they shared; heck he didn't even know if Robert was gay or not.

"I'm sure they will make it to the town safe and sound Spencer" Robert stated to him in a comforting voice; he knew how much Spencer cared for Tala, Kai and Bryan. It was so hard for him to let them go out like that, Robert enjoyed the company of all the Russians especially the oldest for some reason he had found a common bond with the Whale.

"Why don't you retire for a while and rest, you must be tired Spencer"

Spencer shook his head. "I will soon I have to keep an eye on Mariah, Kevin and Ray" Spencer stared into the Griffon's tamer's eyes and he saw the patience and the worry sewn in them. "Alright, will you keep an eye on the others?"

Robert nodded. "Of course, Rest. I will wake you if anything happens"

Spencer nodded his thanks and gave the German a one armed hug. "Thank you" The German blushed slightly at the gesture and it didn't go unnoticed by Spencer.

May be there was hope after all.

The Whale tamer left to return to the plane for some much needed rest and as promised Robert looked after the three injured bladers…after he composed himself of course.

All the other bladers had returned to the warmth of the plane with the exception of Miguel and Claude. They were still watching the horizon that their loved ones had just ran over in their wolf forms.

"They'll make it…I know they will" Stated the blonde Spaniard to no one in particular. "Kai's strong…"

Claude nodded. "I just hope my Falcon won't go looking for trouble…he has a habit of doing that"

Miguel chuckled slightly at his friend's comment. "Don't worry, Kai will keep them both under control, he's good at that" Well it was true, the bluenette had the touch that seemed to keep his friends under control and he would never let them get into trouble if he could help it. Kai cared for his Russian friend like a family; they were the family that he never had and always wanted.

Claude seemed to accept that for now but that didn't stop him from worrying. His best friend wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "Come on lets go inside" With a nod the Spaniards returned to the others inside the plane to wait for their boyfriends to come back with help for them.

**REVIEW PLEASE I LUV REVIEWS!! All kinds!!! Thanks to all those who have reviewed !!!**


	5. The journey begins

**I'm back with a new chapter, just so you all know i own the plot not the show...i wish!!! Now the trio have left for the long trip to the east to find help; will they find it? Will they all make it? You'll have to wait and see.....**

**ENJOY!!!!**

It had been several hours since they left the others back at the plane and they had made good progress through the wilderness. It was a good thing that their wolf bodies could run for long hours on end, they didn't need to stop for a long time. Another good thing was that since they were all in their wolf bodies they could speak to each other, so they could calculate with each other on how far they needed to go and when they should rest. Since it was winter, it was getting colder and colder so they didn't have a lot of time to get help for the others.

They had been running in silence for about an hour before Bryan decided to speak. "_Do you think they'll be alright back there?"_

They were all worried about the people they left behind but they had to do it in order to give them a fighting chance. Kai was worried about Miguel and Bryan was worried about Claude, since they both came from a hot country they weren't adapted to the cold climate of Russia. Tala was worried about King, even though he wasn't there the red head was worried about him all the same since he would be waiting for him to get back.

Hoping to calm the situation Kai answered, "_They'll be fine, that's why we left Spencer behind...he'll take good care of them"_

_"Yeah...i guess you're right Kai" _This was not the old Bryan anymore; he had changed a lot since being freed from Boris and having found love in Claude. They had all changed and for the better. "_Come on let's pick up the pace a little we need to cover as much ground as possible with what little daylight we have left"_

The purpple tinted wolf was right; they had to speed things up. So all three Russians picked up the pace and ran and full throttle for a good 5 miles before they had to stop. It was already starting to get dark and they needed to rest soon.

Tala spoke out next, _"We'll need to find shelter soon, it's gonna get dark" _Tala was right; since it was winter the days were getting shorter. They would need to find somewhere to rest for the night. It wasn't safe to travel at night and they could get lost.

"_Yeah we need like a cave or something" _

They continued to run on and soon after the sun began to set they managed to find a deserted cave. Tala had made sure it was empty first before they settled down. "_It's not exactly warm but it'll do" _It wasn't the perfect shelter but it was what they had to work with so they had no choice plus to them this cave was more luxrious than the cells that they had to live in back in the Abbey. **(Yeah it was that bad!!) **

The trio curled up together to keep as warm as possible, even though both of their forms were used to the cold. The winter in Russia could be harsh and they had to take precautions.

"_Time for some rest guys" _Since Kai was younger than Tala and Bryan, it meant that his wolf form was slightly smaller than the others. So they decided that he would sleep in the middle whilst the others curled around him, that way by keeping him warm, he will provide enough heat for all three of them. It wouldn't be the first time in their lives when they relied on each others body heat to survive cold nights.

**Flashback**

It was harsh winters night in the Russian Tundra and four young boys were huddled together in a barren brick cell that wasn't the best at keeping the cold air out of the room. (Ian hasn't arrived at the Abbey yet) The youngest of them was a dual-haired crimson eyed male Russian and he was wearing a blue tank top, black boots and blue cargo pants. Around his nech was a white scarf that was useless at keeping him warm.

"Don't think about it Kai, try to get some rest" Young 5 year old Kai looked up to the older Russian; Spencer he was the tallest and the oldest so he took care of his younger friends.

However, Kai couldn't as much as he tried. "I can't it too cold..." But before he could say anymore he felt a pair of arms wrapped themselves around his waist and pulled him into the middle of the huddle. He knew that it was the redhead Tala that was moving him but he didn't know why. When he was settled into the group he suddenly felt warmer. "Tal, Wha-?"

The Redhead grinned to his little brother. You'll be warmer sitting here so try and rest ok"

The young Phoenix was glad for the new found warmth but that meant his friends would get cold but he didn't voice this because before he could Bryan; the lilac haired blader, seemed to read his mind. "Don't worry about us...by keeping you warm you provide heat for the three of us. Sleep now" Kai nodded and smiling to each of his brothers; he would be lost without them.

**End flashback**

The next morning Bryan and Tala were woken up by the sound of whimpering and since they knew that it wasn't either of them. It left one individual left that could possibly be making the whimpering noise and that was Kai.

Tala looked to Bryan. "_We better wake him" _The normally larger Russian said. Tala nodded and nudged the whimpering Kai with his snout trying to awaken him.

"_Kai time to wake up"_ The normally red head continued to nudge Kai until suddenly he shot up from his sleep. "_Kai are you ok?"_

Even though they wouldn't say anything but both of them had heard Kai whimpering in his sleep. They deduced that it was a bad dream but they didn't know what it was about, considering the young Russian's bad past it could be anything.

Kai nodded his wolf head, "_I'm fine...we better get going we're wasting light"_

The trio left the cave and continued to head east and they hoped that they wouldn't take too long getting there and the rescue team would hopefully return to the crash site quickly.

**So what do you think about the new chapter let me know ok so i can write faster!!! I like reviews so please review!!!**


	6. Those left behind

**I'm back again!!!!! Soz it took so long but work and Uni-need i say more. This chapter i'll focus more on the slowly budding relationship between Spencer and Robert; enjoy.**

A couple of days had passed since Kai, Bryan and Tala left for help in there wolf forms and they other stranded bladers were managing to survive so far but little did they know that something was about to happen that they wouldn't find out until it was too late.

At the crash site Spencer was managing to keep everyone calm and he treated the injured with the limited supplies that he had. Thankfully he had Robert helping him the whole time. The Oldest Russian was glad that he had the German nobleman there with him; despite having a crush on him Robert was doing his best to aid him anywhere he could, from looking after Kevin to managing their food supplies. The purple haired blader showed more of his personality than he had seen before.

Heck normally he would show the public a perfect image of a German Lord that could manage his familie's business with percission and ease. But Spencer was discovering a whole new side to his crush and to think that it took a plane crash to do it.

Currently everyone was sat inside the wreckage entertaining themselves as best as they could; they tried not to think about the situation that they were in nor three of the closest friends. They at least had shelter and food but the other three Russians had to survive in the wilderness...which the Whaleknew they could handle but he still worried about them.

They were his brothers after all.

Spencer sat away from the group and just watched over them but he felt a hand on his shoulder; he looked up from the floor to see Robert standing over him; his eyes glistening with sympathy and support. The Russian moved over slightly so the German could sit comfortably next to him.

"Are you alright Spencer?" The worry was obvious in his voice, Robert was trully worried about him. Having to let your friends go like that into the wilderness and leaving you behind to keep everyone alive and well until they got help.

Spencer sighed, he knew what he was about to say could easily have been heard by the others and he didn't want to worry them so he resorted to talkinin another language. "_I'm fine but i'm worried about Tala and the others_" He answered in a low voice in German. This caught Robert by surprise but he quickly got over his shock and decifered why the worried Russian was speaking in his native language. He must've wanted to say something that would cause panic to the others and he knew that the only other blader that could speak German was out in the wilderness with Tala and Bryan.

"_I'm sure they're alright Spencer" _Robert was trying his best to keep the Russian's moral up but he too was worried about the other Russians. He had grown to like them all especailly Spencer of course but he would never say that out loud. He had respect for the Phoenix blader; he had grown to respect Kai and he easily say that they had a good friendship based on respect and trust.

The larger blader smiled slightly, he knew that Robert was trying to keep his spirits up even though it was a dire situation. More so for the three Russians turned wolves as they had to survive out in the wild alone. Spencer knew that they had the skills to survive as wolves; they all had done before but that didn't mean that he wouldn't worry.

"_I know that...when we're wolves we're a pack, we stand together" _Becoming wolves gave them another sense of brotherhood; they were a pack, a family unit that if anyone messed with then their lives would be at risk. "_I just don't like being separated again"_

Robert understood where Spencer was coming from; the other Russians meant everything to him and them to each other.

The German blader tried to sound as reassuring as possible. "_They'll make it...Kai would never leave Miguel like that nor would Tala and Bryan leave Claude or King alone" _Robert's face saddened a little as he thought of the others having their loved ones. He wished he could tell Spencer but despite what other people thought he didn't have the courage to tell him how he felt. Spencer noticed Robert's change in demeanor when he mentioned the others not leaving their loved ones behind.

"_Are you alright Robert? Maybe you should rest for a while" _Robert shook his head in response. "_I'm quite alright, i was just thinking about how distraught Miguel, King and Claude would be if anything happened...they're in love so much with each other" _

"_You'll find someone like that someday" _Although i wish it could be me Spencer thought to himself. Robert smiled and nodded, he knew if he had the courage he could have someone like Spencer although he wanted Spencer. He might never find anyone like the Russian ever...

The nobleman hid his pained emotions behind a well placed mask. "_And here i thought i was cheering you up" _Spencer and Robert chuckled to themselves but Robert couldn't hold back a yawn and of course Spencer saw it.

"_Get some rest i'll keep an eye on the others" _He was still the Doctor of the group and he knew that he would need everyone fit and healthy for a better chance of survival. Robert had been working overtime to help him; he deserved rest. "_I'll wake you later ok"_

Knowing he couldn't argue with Spencer; the purple haired German repositioned himself to get comfy and he closed his eyes. He was tired so it didn't take long for his breathing to even out indicating that he was asleep. The Russian stared at his sleeping crush for a few moments, taking in his peaceful features as he slept. "**Sleep well my Griffon**" Whispered Spencer, in Russian as he watched over the others as well as his sleeping companion.

**So what do you think? I thought i should develope more into the relationship between Spencer and Robert; they so should be together. Soz for the lateness of this chapter been busy at Uni. I have another chapter coming soon and something might happen to the three Russian Wolves (Suspense!!) Please review i love them so much and thanks for all the story favourites for this fic.**


	7. Blitzkrieg Hunt

**Yeah a new chapter!!!! I thought since they're wolves they shud do something that wolves do, so enjoy....Please review and remember that i only own the plot not the characters although i wish i did lol**

The sun was high in the sky but it did little to warm up the temperature of the winter season in Russia. The Trio had left the cave that they rested in the night before and they had made progress through the harsh terrain. Although their wolf bodies were perfectly adapted for the terrain in Russia; however, the high snowdrifts sometimes made it difficult for them to move at a steady pace. Their padded feet were broad but their shorts legs made it difficult for them to manoeuvre.

They padded on for a couple of hours before Tala stopped and started to sniff the air. Bryan and Kai stopped and turned back to look at Tala. "_What is it?"_

"_Food" _That was all the red tinted wolf said, the others sniffed the air as well and soon they smelt what Tala was referring to...it was a moose.

After they were altered sometimes Boris would take them all out to the tundra and leave them to fend for themselves. Whilst out in the wilderness they would have to hunt for their food; which often ended in them hunting like a real pack of wolves going after wild boar or moose.

Tala sniffed the snow around them and the air some more. "_It's close...this way" _Following Tala they walked slightly of course to eat.

It didn't take them long to find the moose that they were after, they had no qualms about eating the moose...They had to survive in order to get help for the others.

Kai studied the moose as it grazed the snow looking for food to eat for itself. He was the animal expert compared to the others; he found that animals had a simpler way of life and they fascinated him. "_It looks like an old male; we can take him down if we surprise him"_

"_Right...Tala, Kai you flank both sides; herd him to me" _Bryan was the tactical member of the group and in the past he planned each hunt and they were almost always successful.

With a nod all three, Tala and Kai walked as quickly and silently as possible around the moose without it catching their scent. Bryan waited at the entrance to the clearing for his friends to herd the animal to him. As soon as Tala and Kai were close enough to the male moose, they jumped out into view and started to bark scaring the moose.

Acting on instinct the moose ran away from the attacking wolves straight for the only escape route available to it. The two wolves ran after the moose making sure it ran straight to Bryan.

As soon as the moose got close to the entrance Bryan jumped out, baring his teeth. The moose was done for as the larger wolf aimed a successful lethal bite to its neck. With the Falcon's superior strength he managed to bring it down whilst Tala and Kai caught up and bit into their prey. The moose fought until its last breath left its body.

As dead moose collapsed onto the snow the trio let their wolf instincts take over and they devoured the carcass as quickly as possible. If another predator came then they might lose their catch.

"_Great job guys" _Tala congratulated them for their catch; it had been a long while since they had to hunt like that but they did all right, it occurred to them naturally by letting the wolf instincts take over.

Bryan tore a large junk of the flesh from the carcass and started to wolf it down. "_I forgot what fresh moose tasted like...its good on an empty stomach" _He didn't like that they had to hunt like animals of the Abbey but he knew they had no choice in order to survive.

The blue tinted wolf nodded in agreement not speaking as he ate his fill of their kill. He to tore a piece of meat off and ate it whole; it didn't take them long to eat their fill. When they had finished all of their muzzles were covered in blood as too were their paws. All that was left on the carcass was a small amount of meat to feed a couple of scavengers.

Tala walked up to Kai and started to lick the blood from his muzzle as did Bryan. The Phoenix wagged his tail lightly as his brothers cleaned him up before they moved onto each other. When they were all clean and had full stomachs they sniffed their way back to their trail and headed back to running east to the town that could help their friends and loved ones.

**What u all think? Drop a review in if u want i wud really like it if u did please please!!! Lol i have a new chapter in progress as we speak so please be patient i am a university student after all got work to do as well **


	8. Journeys end?

Three more days past as the trio made their way across the Russian Tundra; they managed to make good progress but little did they know that something was going to happen that would affect their journey.

As they waded through the thick snow the youngest of the trio was starting to lag behind the others. Kai knew he had to keep up with his fellow Russians but the lack of sleep was starting to claim him and his body was suffering for it.

Bryan and Tala stopped and turned to look at their lagging little brother; he had fallen behind a fair distance. The red tinted wolf whimpered lowly, he knew Kai wasn't getting much sleep. They waited for Kai to catch up before continuing on but at a slightly slower pace for Kai.

The Phoenix blader inwardly groaned; he knew that his brothers sensed he was tiring but they said nothing because it would end up resulting in an argument. Due to their training he would never willingly admit any weakness even though they were free from the abbey. Kai still found it hard to let the barriers that he had built for so many years drop but he was getting better at it.

Being so tired Kai lost his footing and suddenly collapsed on to the snow. He was exhausted but he had to get up and move on; the others depended on them and he would make sure they got help. Tala and Bryan suddenly stopped when they saw Kai collapse and went to his aid.

"_Maybe we should rest for a bit" _Bryan offered; he wanted to get help quickly for the others but not at the expense of Kai's health. Both he and Tala being older had a little more stamina than the younger Kai and it definitely showed.

The fallen Kai started to try and get back up; his legs shook as he moved to stand up. "_I'm f-fine" _Kai managed to pant out as he was out of breath obvious from his heavy panting "_Let's go"_. To further prove his point he started to walk past them going ahead and over a snow dune.

Bryan and Tala sighed; they knew there was no stopping Kai so they walked in the direction Kai went until they heard and loud painful yelp and Kai scream in agony. Hearing their brother's cry both wolves broke out into a run to catch up with him. As they came over the snow dune they gasped at what they saw; at the bottom of the dune Kai collapsed in the snow.

"_KAI!!!!" _Bryan and Tala ran to their fallen friend surprising themselves that they managed to stop before running into him. The two wolves gasped at what they saw...

Blood

The young Russian had fallen and his front leg was trapped in what appeared to an old trap and it had pierced Kai's leg. Said Russian was lying on the ground whimpering, he raised his head to look at his leg..."_Damn it"_

"_Kai are you ok?"_

Kai let his head fall back onto the snow and he was breathing hard. "_What do you think?" _There was that sarcasm. The young Russian was starting to feel light headed from the steady blood loss from his injured leg.

"_We have to get you outta that thing!" _Tala said to no one in particular. "_We're going to need to change back to open it"_

Both Tala and Bryan changed back to their human forms and went straight to work on trying to free their fallen brother. "Bryan you're stronger than I am, I'll hold him down" Bryan knew what to do.

He moved to the trap and prepared to open it. "Ready?" This was directed at both Tala and Kai. Not waiting for an answer he started to open the offending trap and he didn't stop when he heard a whimper of pain from his young friend.

Tala was holding Kai down so his wolf body didn't thrash around causing him more injury. Thankfully it didn't take long for Bryan to open the trap and Tala managed to pull Kai's leg from it. The pair dragged Kai to a nearby cave and patched him up as best they could from his torn long sleeves.

"Come on Kai wake up!" During the whole ordeal Kai had fallen unconscious and they needed him to wake up. "WAKE UP KAI!!!!!"

Kai's red eyes flickered open and he whined as he returned to the land of the living. He lifted his head to indicate that he was wide awake because they couldn't understand him in this form.

"He's awake!" Tala practically shouted as he returned to his wolf form along with Bryan so they could communicate with their fallen brother. "_Kai are you alright? Can you get up?"_

Being the stubborn one that he was the blue tinted wolf slowly tried to get up on all four legs but as soon as he tried to put any weight onto his injured limb he immediately yelped and collapsed back onto the hard ground of the cave. It was as they had feared, Kai was not unable to get up and therefore he couldn't walk or run…It was a disaster to their journey, they had to get help for their fellow bladers.

"_I can't walk…I don't know if the trap hit a bone or not" _Kai managed to say through the hisses of pain.

This was a disaster but Tala and Bryan knew that Kai was hiding how much his leg really hurt. Knowing that, Tala made a decision. "_We'll rest here tonight and try again tomorrow, ok?"_

"_I'll go and try and catch us something to eat" _Offered Bryan, it had been a while since their last meal, which was a small deer so he knew that they needed to eat. "_You two stay here" _With that said Bryan left the cave in order to find some food for them.

Tala watched him leave before turning to his brother. "_Let's go further back out of the wind; I'm going to pull you back by your scruff ok"_

Nod

The red tinted wolf stood up and using his powerful canine teeth he grabbed onto Kai's scruff just behind his head and pulled him deeper into the cave in an attempt to keep them away from the wind and therefore hopefully keep them warmer. When Kai was far enough away from the mouth of the cave Tala lay down next to him and started to lick the injured leg around the bandage.

"_How's the pain?"_

"_I've felt worse, Tal…I just need to rest and I'll be fine" _

The red tinted wolf new that his friend was lying to him; the fact that he couldn't walk was an indication. But Tala needed to keep the moral up so he needed to cheer Kai up as much as possible. "_Don't worry as soon as Bryan comes back with food we'll get some rest"_

Luckily it didn't take long for Bryan to return from a successful hunt; he had managed to catch yet another small deer. The largest of the three wolves dragged to carcass into the cave and dropped it right next to the resting pair. "_It's all I could manage to catch"_

Bryan immediately bit into the carcass and tore off a decent sized junk of meat and put it in front of Kai. "_Here eat up" _Kai nodded his thanks even though he was exhausted and weak he managed to eat his fill of the deer.

Bryan and Tala ate the rest of the meat

As soon as his stomach was filled he yawned and tried to move into a comfortable position to try and get some sleep.

Tala helped Kai as much as he could to try and get comfortable and not to aggravate his injured leg. As with previous nights Tala and Bryan huddled around Kai to keep each other warm as they slept through the night.

(**Oh no what's going to happen to their quest now that Kai's injured? Don't flame me cause I injured Kai I love him really... What do you all think? Drop a review in and let me know) **


	9. Possible solution?

**Here's another chapter! Thanks to all who have been keeping tabs on this story I really appreciate it. If I get anything wrong please just let me know so I can look like less of an idiot lol. Please read and enjoy.**

The sun shone brightly in the sky and it glistened against the snow making it look so majestic. This bright glowing orb in the blue ocean known as the sky aimed its brightness into the cave on the Russian Tundra that our trio were resting in.

The first victim of the rays was the red tinted wolf known as Tala in his human form. The blader squinted his eyes as they adjusted to the light. He let out a yawn as he woke up from his restless sleep that he had endured the previous night. Truth be told that he was really worried about his younger 'brother'; he had been injured during their journey and now it was in jeopardy.

Tala looked over to his brothers and saw that they were both still asleep; Bryan had his head rested on Kai's back whilst the youngest wolf was curled in on himself protecting his injured limb. He knew that the injury was worse than Kai made it out to be but they needed to continue on to save the others.

With a sigh he stood up and started the task of awakening his brothers. "_Bryan, Kai...time to wake up" _Tala nudged them both with his snout as he urged them to get up.

The purple tinted wolf was the first of the two to awaken; Bryan let out a yawn as he awoke and stretched. "_Time to get moving again?" _Bryan asked mid yawn.

Tala nodded and continued to try and get Kai to get up from his sleep. "_Come on Kai wake up_"

After a few more attempts the red tinted wolf succeeded and the youngest of the trio started to moan as he was woken up. It took him a couple of seconds to fully awaken before he looked to his brothers. Kai could feel a dull ache from his injured leg and he put as little amount of pressure that he could possibly could.

Tala gave Kai's snout a lick before speaking. "_How's your leg?"_

Kai knew that he couldn't hide it from his brothers so he told the truth this time round. "_Aches a little"_

Tala knew Kai was telling the truth but he was still worried about him. "_Ok you stay here while me and Bry go catch something for breakfast and we'll head out ok?"_

Kai nodded and remained curled up as his brother left the cave to hunt; after a few minutes Kai decided to test his injured leg. He slowly stood up on three legs and when he was standing although shakily he put weight on his injured leg.

As soon as he did hot searing pain shot up his limb and he whimpered; collapsing back onto the cave floor. "_My leg is useless...i can't walk" _Kai murmured to himself. He would slow them down and therefore further risk the lives of those that depended on them getting to the town as quickly as possible.

It didn't take long for Bryan and Tala to return to the cave with their catch; three hare carcasses. It wasn't much but it was something. It was a good thing that a wolf body could last a while without food and still be able to go.

"_Here you go Kai, one hare for breakfast" _Tala stated as he placed one hare carcass in front of the younger Russian. The three wolves ate in silence and after a few minutes there small breakfast was eaten and they needed to get going.

Tala and Bryan stood up and turned to Kai as he remained lying on the stone ground. "_Kai?"_

Kai let out a wolf equivalent of a sigh. "_I can't walk, my leg is useless..." _The young Russian looked at his injured leg and then back to his brothers. "_I'm sorry, you should just leave me"_

"_No Kai we will never leave you"_

"_But I can't walk" _Kai exclaimed to his brothers. "_I'll only slow you down and the others need you to get help"_

Tala knew that they needed to get the others help but he refused to lose any of his brothers. _Kai we won't leave you; Bryan can you carry him?"_

Bryan nodded and moved over to his little brother; he used his wolf strength and hauled Kai onto his back so Kai's head was resting on his hackle and his legs hung limply on his sides. "_I've got you little Bro, we lost you once we won't lose you again"_

"_I'm sorry guys" _Kai murmured to his brothers; he hated it when he was a burden to them but still he was grateful that he had his small family...the family he was refused for so long because of his blood relation Voltaire.

Tala gave Kai's face a small lick. "_Don't apologise Kai it's not your fault ok. Let's get going" _Tala looked to Bryan and nodded. The trio left the cave that they had spent the night and continued in the direction they needed to go in order to get help. They knew they still had a long way to go and they all hoped that the others could hold out until they managed to get help.

They were relying so much on Spencer and Ian with their survival skills and Spencer's medical know how to keep them going.

**There you go another chapter in my fic! Sorry it took so long! So what do u all think! Can Bryan carry Kai all the way or will something happen along the rest of the way? What about at their destination; do the others know what has happened to the plane and what are they doing to aid them? Well we'll just have to see about that in the next chapter**


	10. Sacrifice one to save many

**Here is the next chapter! Sorry it took so long but I haven't had internet for a while now and had my dissertation to do; but that all over now. I just want to thank everyone who has read my fic and reviewed I welcome all reviews except flames...Please read and review!**

It had been several hours since Kai's accident and they continued towards their goal; to get help for the others waiting for them. There pace had been slowed to allow Bryan to carry Kai comfortably without wearing him out to quick.

Throughout the trip after his injury; Kai felt guilty about having Bryan carry him. He knew that he wasn't that heavy but he wasn't light either. He knew Bryan was starting to struggle to keep the pace that they were going at even though it had been slowed down.

He knew they should have left him so they could help the others.

But his brothers weren't having it. They would never willingly abandon their little brother even if it meant that their pace was slowed dramatically.

As they continued onwards they came across a deep patch of snow and with Bryan's added weight that he had to carry he tripped in the snow. The largest of the trio collapsed to the ground and struggled to heave himself out of the snow.

"_Tala a little help here_" Tala rushed back to pull Kai from Bryan's back and by his scruff managed to drag him across the patch of deep snow that was causing them all this hassle.

With Kai off his back Bryan managed to pull himself free and cross the patch safely as well.

"_Thanks Tala; just give me a minute to catch my breath_"

Kai lay on the snow next to Tala as they settled down for a short break. The youngest of the trio was feeling so guilty for the burden he was causing. He knew his brothers would deny that fact but they were slowed down because of his injury and the others needed them to move as quickly as possible to get help for them.

The others could sense the aura coming from Kai.

Tala moved over and gave Kai a little nuzzle. "_Howz your leg feeling now?_"

"_Still sore and stiff"_ Was Kai's answer. "_I'm sorry it's my fault we're behind"_

"_Not this again"_ Tala was really sick of Kai apologising for something that wasn't his fault and they couldn't leave him behind.

"_I'm slowing us down and the others need help fast_" Kai was desperate he needed his brothers to see that he was right and that leaving him behind was the best thing they could do. "_Just leave me behind and rescue the others; you need to leave me behind"_

"_But Kai we can't leave you behind like this you'll never survive out here with a busted leg!"_

Kai knew that he was asking his brothers a lot but it had to be done. Sacrifice one for the sake of many; it had to be. "_The others are more important than one life...just please go"_

Tala and Bryan were not happy about leaving Kai behind at all; but their resolve was that they would return for him. "_There's a cave nearby we'll get you there"_

Both Tala and Bryan managed to get Kai to the small cave nearby and settled him in there. Both older wolves nuzzled Kai affectionately because this might be the last time they see him.

"_Now you stay here and we'll come back for you ok_" Kai knew there was a high chance that he wouldn't survive but he nodded all the same.

"_Before you go...tell Miguel I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise to him and tell him I love him ok" _

Both older wolves nodded and turned to leave the cave leaving Kai all alone on the tundra of Russia. The two older wolves sped up to get to their destination faster and hopefully rescue everyone.

Meanwhile sitting in an airport were the other teams and managers that were expecting the teams back from Russia. Mr Dickenson was waiting for news about the flight that his bladers were on; the respective families were waiting for their children to return. King was waiting for Tala to return to him and he would never let him leave his side again.

"What do you think is taking them so long?" Hiro asked no one in particular; he was worried about his little brother and the teams. They should have been there by now.

The people at the airport told them that there was a delay in communication due to the weather out there and they could do nothing until it was cleared.

"I don't know Hiro but I'm sure they're alright" Max's Father announced. "I mean they were probably delayed and I'm sure the boys are fine"

Tyson and Hiro's Grandfather slapped his Grandson's back affectionately. "I'm sure the little hommies are fine and dandy so doesn't sweat about it, Ya dig?"

Just at that moment Mr Dickenson returned to the group; his face laced with worry. "I'm afraid I have bad news...the plane the teams were on has dropped off the radar and has been officially declared missing"

"WHAT!" They all screamed.

Missing?

Dropped off the radar?

"Where are our children then?" Judy screamed out; she was worried about her son.

Mr Dickenson shook his head. "They currently have no idea; they fell off the radar across the Russian tundra "He was just as worried about the missing teams as the others were. "I've been assured that they are doing the best they can to find the plane"

**That's the end of the chapter. Kai has been left behind in a cave to ensure that his brothers get help for the others. Also the people back at home have been told that the flight with the teams on has been declared missing. What do you think?**


	11. Unlikely allies

**RECAP- The blitz boys Bryan and Tala were forced to leave Kai behind in a cave whilst they continued on with the promise to return for him. They said their goodbyes knowing that that moment might be last they see of each other. Also the others waiting for them have just found out that the plane has officially been labelled as missing. (I know I am getting a little confused with the amount of time that has passed between them crashing and leaving Kai behind; it's only been about 7 days not including time zone differences etc; I don't know anymore lol; in this universe that I have written time is not something I pay attention to lol.**

Kai doesn't know how long exactly he had been in that cave his brothers left him in but he knew that he was getting weaker from the lack of food and his injury. He lay in the back of the cave to escape the harsh weather. He knew Miguel would be upset that he was gone but he knew he had to do it in order to protect Miguel and ensure his safety.

He thought he would remain here alone but he smelt something in the wind that reached the cave.

A wolf pack was approaching the cave; he must be in their territory and now he would get it. Kai studied wolf behaviour and they would probably remove him aggressively or they would kill him for being in their territory. He assumed that since he smelt them then they would know he was there.

"_Who's there?" _

The weak and injured Kai shifted back into the cave he had heard something outside the cave. He sniffed the air and discovered from the scents he could tell they were a small pack of about six members.

Kai remained still as he heard the pack coming in closer to the cave he was hiding in. He knew that the pack might be dangerous especially if this was their territory and he might be an intruder.

The pack walked into the cave, the injured Russian tried to remain as quiet as possible even though he knew they could smell him. The youngest of the pack rounded the corner of the boulder he was hiding behind and spotted him. The young male wolf was still a young puppy; his fur was tan in colour with a lighter underside.

"_Daddy I found something?" _The young wolf called out to his Father; said wolf came into view. The wolf was as white as the snow with piercing yellow eyes; he was bigly built and Kai could tell that this wolf was the Alpha of the pack.

"_What is it son?" _ His voice was littered with authority and slight curiosity as to what his son had found. To any human it would have sounded like they were growling to each other but to other wolves they could understand it like they were speaking English.

The Alpha looked to where his son was looking and he saw Kai; lying curled up behind the boulder. This wolf that his son had found appeared to be young male lone wolf too young to out on his own and injured too. The pack could smell the blood from his leg.

Soon the other members of the pack stood before him and now Kai was starting to worry; he hadn't eaten in 2 days and his injury had weakened him also.

"_Oh my, he's so young_" The oldest female wolf stated, she was the opposite of the Alpha male and had tanned fur with a darker layer on her back. Going by the rest of the pack it appeared that she was the Alpha female. She took a step towards Kai but the Russian backed away as far as he could and tried to stand. His injured leg remained off the ground and Kai stood crouched over shaking on his three remaining good legs.

The she-wolf could tell that the young wolf was scared and exhausted. Normally any intruder wolf would have been chased away from their territory but one look at his and she couldn't. This young wolf was out of place; he was young, weak, tired and injured.

She tried to remain as calm as possible. "_Hey easy no one is going to hurt you little one_" She took a step closer as she talked to Kai. "_My name is Dusty; I promise you're safe with us...What's your name?_"

The blue tinted wolf could tell that she was speaking the truth but due to his time in the Abbey he didn't trust easily and the fact that he couldn't defend himself made him weary.

"_Kai_"

The she-wolf that addressed herself as Dusty seemed to smile at him if wolves could smile. "_That's a nice name...this is my mate Aatu and our children; say hello children" _The youngest and smallest of the other members of the pack moved towards Kai and looked up at him.

"_My name's Faolan"_

A light brown and grey male wolf walked up to his little brother and eyed the stranger for a moment before speaking. "_My name is Wolfgang" _This wolf was then backed up by a female wolf that appeared to be the oldest female of the children with Wolfgang being the oldest male.

This young she-wolf was the same colour as her father; as white as snow but with piercing blue eyes. "_Hi there my name is Lupe; nice to meet you Kai"_

The final young wolf to announce himself was the opposite of his Father as he was a black wolf. "_I am Nero"_

Kai nodded his greetings to all of them, he would've greeted them properly but he was too weak to even speak anymore. The tinted wolf could feel his body shutting down from his exhaustion; he became light headed and his body started to sway. However, before he could fall over he felt two bodies pressed against him on each of his sides preventing him from falling.

It was Nero and Lupe that had helped him.

"_T-Thank you"_

"_Where is your pack Kai?"_

Kai panted heavily from exhaustion. _"I don't have one, just me and my 2 brothers"_

"_Where are your Brothers?" _Dusty thought that it was odd that Kai didn't have a pack but he said that he had 2 brothers; so their pack must've been killed by humans or they were kicked out.

Kai told them the whole story about their mission to find help and the fact that he was actually human. The small pack took it rather well considering that he just told them he was a human that could change into a wolf.

Aatu and Dusty looked at each other for a moment before nodding to each other. Dusty looked to Kai. "_We know the human town you speak of; we can take you there_"

Kai couldn't believe it; this pack was willing to help him get to the town and he could hopefully contact someone to let them know he was alright and could get back to the others...back to Miguel.

"_W-Why would you help me? I'm an intruder on your territory?"_

Aatu was the one that answered. "_We know you mean no harm to our family and you deserve to be with your family"_

If Kai could smile then he would have but he just showed his happiness by wagging his tail. "_Thank you Aatu_"

The Alpha male nodded "_We'll rest here and leave at first light; we'll need to hunt_. _Faolan you stay here with Kai"_

Faolan nodded to his Father. "_Yes Daddy_"

The rest of the pack left the cave to hunt for food leaving Kai alone with the youngest member of the pack. Kai lay down on the ground and curled his tail around his body; he tried to move his injured leg to relieve the pain. Faolan looked to the older human/wolf and his young age curiosity was getting the better of him.

"_K-Kai?"_

Kai lifted his head to look at the young cub. _"Hm?"_

"_Is it true that you're really a human_?" Faolan was really curious about humans and because of their environment they rarely saw any humans.

Kai nodded

Faolan yelped with excitement. "_Really! That's so cool. What's it like? Being human; I mean"_

"_It depends on where you live I guess...every human is different" _Kai explained as much as he could about human life without all of the violence that mankind seemed to be well known for. He talked about the different places humans live.

Faolan listened greatly to the story. "_So can all humans change into our kind?"_

"_No only me and my brothers as far as I know"_

"_How many brothers do you have?"_

Kai smirked in his mind this pup was just a fountain of questions. "_Four"_

"_What are their names?"_

The young wolf was so curious it was unreal to the Russian blader. "_Tala, Bryan, Spencer and Ian"_

Young Faolan was so enthusiastic to learn about humans but he was young and still had much to learn about the world. The pair talked about each other's world until the rest of the pack returned with a young male deer that they managed to catch.

As soon as the scent of food hit Kai's nose his stomach began to growl loudly. If he could have blushed then he would be. Faolan giggled whilst Dusty was slightly worried.

"_When was the last time you ate?"_

"_I don't remember" _Dusty was amazed by Kai's strength any other wolf his age and injured would've been on there last legs without food for a time that he couldn't remember.

Dusty was now worried and they brought the food they caught into the cave and immediately it was torn into. Normally Dusty and her mate would eat first as per pack rules as they were the decision makers and their children would eat after them. However, since this was a unique case Dusty tore off a decent chunk of meat and placed it in front of Kai.

"_Now eat up you'll need your strength if we're to catch up to your friends"_

Kai was grateful for the food. "_Thank you; you didn't have to _"

"_Just do as your told pup and eat"_

Kai tore at the chunk of meat hungrily whilst the other wolves ate their own share of the food they hunted. It didn't take them long to eat their fill and Kai felt some of his energy return to him. Kai gave a low pleasurable growl as his stomach was sated; the wolf pack watched him and the leaders smiled at the lost pup.

"_Thank you again; I don't know how to repay you all_"

Aatu shook his head. "_There is no need little one; you deserve to go back to your brethren_"

Dusty agreed. "_And I'm sure your mate is waiting for you_"

If Kai could blush then he would be; he forgot that he mentioned to the pack about Miguel. He missed him so much and he hoped that he could return to him.

Nero looked to Kai, "_What is Miguel like?_"

Kai sighed lovingly as he thought about Miguel. "_Miguel is so good to me; he saved me from myself" _He didn't know why but he told them his story and how his brothers, friends and especially Miguel saved him from himself. The pack were astonished that one so young could survive through all that and from a family member as well.

"_What do you mean?"_

Kai sighed as he thought about how he used to be before Miguel came into his life. "_Before I met Miguel my life was dark; the things that my own Grandfather put me through_" The injured wolf thought about the moment that Miguel became his and he became Miguel's. It was the best day of his life; now he had more light in his life that just his brothers. Don't get him wrong he loved his brothers but he always craved something more that he didn't know he needed until he had Miguel.

"_Apart from my brothers I never had anyone else that really cared about me and took the time to get to know the real me"_

The wolf family listened to Kai and understood that without his brothers and his mate he would have had a harder life than he already had.

"_We'll do everything to get you to him...we'll rest for a short while and then we'll move out to catch up to your brothers." _They all closed their eyes to have a small rest before the catch up journey began.

**So what do you think? Constructive criticism is appreciated! I just couldn't resist having real wolves help Kai back to the others...that is if he manages to survive (insert evil laugh!) You'll just have to wait and see.**


End file.
